


Super Bat!

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it might just be an act, Comics are weird, Established Relationship, F/F, Government, Humor, Kara is easily flustered, Past Kara Danvers/Barbra Gordon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: This is a story where an old friend of Kara's surprises her at work. A very special member of the U.S House of Representatives. Congresswoman Barbra Gordon. Bet you never knew that about Batgirl, did you? :)Also, I can promise you, I did not get the word count at 666 on purpose. Sorry about that. :)





	Super Bat!

When Kara walked into Lena's office she did not expect to see a familiar looking red-haired woman, talking to Lena. Kara blinked a few times.

“Barbara?” Kara spoke.  
The woman turned and broke into a big grin when she saw Kara. “Kara!” She rushed over and hugged Kara.  
Kara grinned happily, and the smell of Barbra's hair brought back memories to Kara. Memories that almost made her blush.  
“OH I haven't seen you in so long!” Kara grinned. “I heard you become a Congresswoman!” 

Barbra nodded. “Yes I did.” 

Lena spoke. “Well, you never told me you knew a member of Congress, Kara.”  
Kara nodded happily. “I haven't seen her in years. I've been meaning to keep in touch.” 

“We were in college together.” Barbra spoke. “Kara helped me a lot out with my classes.”  
Kara blushed. “I'm smart.” 

Lena chuckled. “Okay then, well, it's nice to know more about you, Kara.”  
Kara groaned. “I don't like to tell people how smart I am.” 

Barbra smirked. “So, is Lena your boss now?”  
Lena chuckled. “I bought this place for $750 Million dollars. You better believe I'm her boss.”  
Kara groaned. “Lena...”  
Barbra laughed. “Oh, wow. I see how it is. Kara and Lena Luthor, huh?” 

Kara blushed. “Damnit, is it that obvious.  
Lena grinned. “Dear, I'd be shocked if Morgan Edge didn't know.” 

Barbra laughed. “Oh, wow, that is pretty bad.” 

Kara groaned. “It's not funny. I don't think it's fair to just tell everyone yet.”  
Lena grinned. “I know, Kara, dear. We know how you are.”

Barbra nodded. “Yes, we most certainly do, Kara.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara groaned. 

Barbra chuckled. “She's always so easy to fluster.”  
“Yes she is!” Lena grinned.  
Kara groaned. “I get it, I'm easy to fluster.” 

“It's okay, though.” Lena grinned. “Did not know you nailed a Congresswoman though.”  
“Lena!” Kara groaned.

Barbra grinned. “It wasn't quite exactly like that, but well, you're not wrong either.”  
Kara winced and blushed. “You two will be the death of me.” 

Barbra smiled. “No I won't.”  
Lena nodded. “I most certainly can't cast magic missile, dear.” 

Kara put her face in her hands and groaned. “I really really need to stop being so easily messed with.” 

“For someone who can rearrange the continents by thinking about it, you sure don't live up to the idea of an Indomitable Will.” Lena grinned.

“Thanks!” Kara groaned.

Barbra snickered. “No, she really doesn't. Honestly, I think this might be an act.”  
Kara frowned. “Maybe.”  
Lena grinned. “So, how did you react to learning about Kara's secret?”  
“I was surprised as all hell, at first, but she wouldn't have revealed herself if she didn't truly care about us.” Barbra smiled.

“It's just, things got complicated.” Kara spoke.  
“Very complicated, one could say.” Barbra grinned.  
Lena grinned. “Does it have to do with the fact that you're Batgirl?” Lena smirked.

Barba's eyes widened. “What?! How did you know!?”  
Kara frowned. “Lena!”  
“Sorry, dear, but Lex's files were very complete, and when I was bored one day at work, I was very enlightened to read them.” Lena grinned.

“Great.” Barbra groaned. “Just great.”  
“Please believe me, I'm not like my brother, Lex. I'm never going to tell anyone what I know. I just learned because I do not like to be surprised.” Lena shrugged.

Kara took a deep breath. “Okay. That's fine. I trust you Lena.”  
Barbra nodded. “If Kara trusts you, I trust you too, Lena.” 

Lena grinned. “I'm glad. Now, can we have a threesome?”  
Kara groaned. “Lena, you love to make that joke, don't you.”  
“Yes.” Lena grinned. “Besides, it helps disarm tension.” 

Barbra grinned. “I do like you, Lena. Now, who do you think should interview me for the article CatCo is going to run?”

“I know just the person.” Lena grinned.  
“Me?” Kara asked.  
“No, Snapper Carl, of course you, Kara.” Lena chuckled. “My girlfriend is such a goober.”

“You called me your girlfriend!” Kara smiled.  
She reached over and kissed Lena.  
“You're welcome dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Barbra Gordon did become a member of the U.S House Of Representatives.  
> And even then, she was Batgirl. :)
> 
> The 70s were weird, man.  
> Just be glad I don't have a story involving Comet the Wonder Horse. :)


End file.
